Lolitta
by Noah Black
Summary: Você era a peça que me faltava para ser um pouco mais que um simples substantivo abstrato, incapaz de ser tocado e de tocar."


_**Lolitta**_

_Antes de qualquer informalidade de minha parte, deixo claro que não a escolhi pela fragilidade ou pelo constante estado esdrúxulo que este platônico romance de folhetim deixou inerente a você._

_Escolhi-a pela doce inocência que escrevera para mim, numa íntima tentativa de dissipar a dor infantil e sentir-se mais mulher do que nunca deveria ser. Para mim, você poderia ser eternamente a criança que ontem foi, pois, de qualquer maneira, torná-la-ia interessante a mim. Lembre-se: _de qualquer maneira.

_ Você era a peça que me faltava para ser um pouco mais que um simples substantivo abstrato, incapaz de ser tocado e de tocar. E eu toquei-a com a força pulsante de meus nervos, enquanto você acreditava que se divertia._

_Diversão, minha menina, não é escrever palavras de um olhar que não tinha toda a intensidade que você desejava; não é pôr em letras juntas incapazes de realizar permutações as lágrimas que você já tanto deixou escorrer. Diversão é realização de um estado eufórico de adrenalina, que, ao mesmo que apazigua, estimula, criando um ciclo vicioso que só pode ser detido pelo cansaço._

_E a gente jamais se cansaria – você sempre teria mais energia para mim; a energia que nasce do ímpeto e ascende na pele, na boca, nos espasmos, que brilha nos olhos mesmo estando fechados e ganha forma no corpo curvado._

_Você reconhece isso? Isso é desejo, prazer. Prazer de me contar tudo e nunca deixar nada escondido, de saber que eu – somente eu – estaria ao seu lado, ouvindo e aconselhando._

_Este prazer, minha cara, é muito menor daquele que eu proporcionei. Bem sei aonde cheguei, onde toquei e onde ganhei sua confiança. Mas, como eu disse, não a escolhi pela prudência ou falta dela, apenas a quis, fingi enquanto você achou que se divertia._

_Foi a crença mais real que teve, hein? Tenho este dado tido como conhecimento já em minha mente, pois sempre soube que você queria se satisfazer. É a ânsia infantil, disso eu também sei, e era disto que eu gostava e apreciava em sua escrita. A infantilidade abobada que limita a irracionalidade juvenil._

_Instigante demais, ma cherry._

_Eis a vil linha entre a compreensão humana para realmente se ter idéia da fascinação que as barras das saias até os joelhos causam em olhares mais pretensiosos. Não que os meus fossem assim, pois, nunca a vi antes. Porém, já digo, sem muitas delongas, que eu imaginava e queria tanto poder sentir aquela lugubridade que você colocava, receosa, naquelas páginas que tudo absorviam._

_Sou maldoso, hein criança? Fui amigo, dei confiança e mostrei-me confiável – e você diz que foi iludida ou amaldiçoada?! Isso até pode ser verdade, mas não por mim, porque, por alguns instantes, eu até perdi o real objetivo daquele jogo._

_Você fez-me querer estar mais vivo para tocá-la de tal maneira que acreditaria estar viva também. E eu fiquei menos morto por você, para vê-la agir por mim e, no final, tê-la mim, sem nunca rasgar aquela inocência que tanto me encantou._

_Viu? Eu nunca iria amaldiçoá-la. Eu nunca me atreveria a tal, porque sempre soube que você necessitava de mim, de uma forma muito peculiar. Somos assim, querida, eu e você, seres peculiares, de atos próprios e capazes de entender as próprias necessidades._

_** Eu necessitei de você. **_

_E soube, no exato momento em que me olhou pela primeira vez, que precisava de mim para tornar certos os choramingos noturnos e os toques constantes que eu lhe causei. E não tem uma única idéia de como me sinto orgulhoso por fazê-la se tocar, sentir a insolência que seus pais temiam e a luxúria pueril que eu idolatrei._

_Entretanto, você quer saber o que realmente me alegrava? Era ter o conhecimento de que você fazia aquilo porque eu instruía. Por isso, minha linda menininha ruiva, não venha dizer aos ventos que a controlei, porque você sabe, do mesmo modo que eu, que houve apenas conselhos e apaziguamentos de atos alheios sem grande importância._

_A importância veio depois._

_Você tornou-se mais que parte de um plano obscuro, não é? Você sabe disso... eu sei disso. Nós dois conhecemos isso, porque eu apresentei-lhe a você. E foi lindo, certo? Você quis mais, tão mais, que se perdeu nos próprios conceitos pessoais. Já não sabia mais se o que fazia era certo e, quando esse dia chegou, não sei na verdade se o desejei tanto assim._

_O plano era um e eu deveria mantê-lo até o fim, mas nunca imaginei que você fosse as formas humanas da minha gula. Escolhi-a ao acaso de sua inocência para atingir o meu alvo, mas, quando tudo se tornou mais íntimo, entendi que acasos não são reais. Cada qual faz seus próprios traços e isso deu-me mais força para tudo continuar._

_Mas você não teve a mesma necessidade de vivacidade que eu tive. O certo tornou-se errado e minha brincadeira foi taxada como maldição. Foi aí que o encanto quase acabou, quando você fez-me lembrar do plano original._

_E ainda bem que o fez._

_Vê-la em carnes e tecidos reacendeu em mim o velho desejo que a fiz ter, sentir, deliciar-se. E eu voltei a fazer o mesmo, só que agora com as minhas próprias mãos, acreditando que sentia a textura macia de sua pálida pele, de seus cabelos cobres e seu ímpeto._

_Acho que aqui até posso, hoje, pedir desculpas pela minha afobada ânsia de viver. Não quis machucá-la, não enquanto não tinha idéia do quão bom seria poder realmente ter um dos sentidos de volta. Então, devo a você isso, porque você me fez querer sentir tudo de novo._

_Mas a sua nova condição de conhecer-se a si mesma de forma mais ousada, é você quem deve a mim – e eu tornarei a procurá-la para quitar nossas dívidas, pois sei que a diverti no êxtase de uma noite sozinha quando o que mais queria era chorar._

_Será que você sabe que não chorou por muitos meses?_

_No fim, não pude tocá-la e nem tê-la na indolência que eu estava submetido. Você se amaldiçoou sozinha, colocando em mim a necessidade de fazê-la divertir-se com os meus comandos, orientando cada ato, cada sensação. Você tanto gostava que repetia, noite após noite, após contar cada lástima inepta, cada pesar._

_E eu não entendia o porquê disso tanto me fascinar. Dizia sucessivas vezes para mim mesmo que era o seu estado de criança que causava tal reação em meu corpo intocável._

_Eu nada compreendia do seu natural encanto, apenas do vício imposto como resposta de minha ousadia. Somos ousados, os dois, mas nunca acreditei que isso fosse falha de caráter. Ousar é arriscar, e eu arrisquei ao escolhê-la pelos motivos errados, porque em nada o meu desejo interno deveria interferir na minha vingança._

_Por muito tempo não ri por não compreender; mas hoje eu entendo e rio sozinho, deliciando-me com a nítida lembrança que eu era e que você se fez em mim. A lembrança mais prazerosa que tenho até aqui._

_Por fim, entendi, de uma vez, que toda menina já foi Lolita na vida, não por amor, mas por desejo de poder praticar a crueldade e se satisfazer. Você pensou que se divertia, sabia como me dominar, mas era eu que sabia fingir – mas era que eu te fazia sonhar. _

A pena pousou sobre o último ponto final. A promessa... não a cumprira. No entanto, já não se importava mais. O desejo ficou preso naquele tempo, assim como suas feições.

Nós de dedos batendo à porta tiraram-no de seus pensamentos. Girou os olhos para a imensa porta sem mover a cabeça e, em instantes curtos, as duas abas de madeira escura abriram-se.

- Milorde... – o subordinado fez uma reverência exagerada, mostrando todo o respeito.

Respeito mistura-se muito com medo. Não que a diferença realmente importasse; muito pelo contrário, era muito mais apreciativa; mas aquele homem era adulto corrompido demais para entender a verdadeira diferença entre _respeito _ e _medo_.

_Ela _ entendia, e o respeitava.

- Lucius Malfoy já está aqui para seguir com o plano.

- Hmm – sibilou, roçando, levemente, quase sem se tocar, as pontas nos dedos no queixo. – Mande-o então ir.

O homem retirou-se recuando os passos. Outra demonstração da confusão. Mas ele tinha uma carta completa exposta sobre a mesa que, agora, analisando melhor os próprios ensejos, se tornara apenas um pedaço de papel sem grande importância.

_Ela já não era mais Lolita. _


End file.
